


UnderTale Poetry Collection

by AJsansygirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Angst, Feels, Haiku, Poetry, Writing, poetry writing hybrid style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsansygirl/pseuds/AJsansygirl
Summary: Where I'll be posting undertale poetry drabbles that I come up with in my spare timeEach chapter will be a new thing so check each chapters summary and/or notes to see what its about uwo





	1. Knick Knacks

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a haiku about gerson (he's pretty underrated if you ask me uwu) sorry if it sucks and I broke the rules a couple times but I hope you enjoy anyways guys
> 
> No warnings or anything maybe spoilers(?) And it a little sad ;w;

Knick Knacks paddy wack

 

gee, give this old dog a bone,

 

Another customer! 

 

Business is booming 

 

Today a small child came and

 

bought alot and asked 

 

For information 

 

which of course I gladly gave,

 

for if the other angel came

 

Try attack they would 

 

But for the information I give

 

I live

 

My knowledge is key 

 

So I know they can't touch me 

 

Anyways....now I go

 

To get more precious junk 

 

from the never ending cycle 

 

My never 

Ending  
Ending cycle 

 

under these pseudo stars 

 

Used to be known as 

 

Gerson the hammer of Justice 

 

Wahahahaha!

 

now I'm just hero to her 

 

and now she's the hero 

 

but I love it 

 

I wouldn't have it any other way 

 

Just me and my junk 

 

waiting to see up there with the help of the angel from prophesy

 

This old turtle


	2. Ma, And The Tree That Grief Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this work is subjected to arrangement about the goat mother, Toriel expressed through Asriels (or otherly interpreted as Charas) point of view as the telling of their mother and the co-topic of the onyx and wine colored sapling through a timeline beginning of the mentioned goat son's birth till after his and the siblings funeral which in my head cannon is that there eternal resting grave is under the withered singular forest 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enough introduction, let's commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary was in such a fancy format, I actually entered this one for a contest and I wanted to sound smart ;w;
> 
> God, I love thesaurus. Com QuQ

\-----------------------------~°+°~----------------------------

Ma  
Has been nursing this tree  
For as long as I can remember.  
In spite of the drought,  
In spite of lack of hope,  
Because of ma's stubborn care,  
These trees are  
Thick with blossoms  
Delicate and  
Dark-crimson leaflet.

My eyes couldn't get enough of the sight of them  
I stand under the trees  
And let the petioles  
Fall into my hair  
A blizzard  
Every fall,  
Of sacchariferous scented foliage

The tree placed there in the front yard by ma  
Before I was born,  
Now part of our home  
Took care 

By my stubborn, caring ma

.....

...

..

.

But what happens  
When ma stops caring? Overcome with  
Grief  
From those times.  
Of dastardly buttercups  
And the ghostly sounds of children's haunting laughter

When it dies,  
Withered  
Charcoaled bark  
Pitch wood, blowing in the silent cyclone of heartbreak  
Without the care of my

Grieving 

 

Caring

 

Stubborn

 

Ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Criticisms? Comments? Tell me down below↓
> 
> Don't know when the next ones coming out so hold one to your seats or go check out my other works like my main story: 'Fate'

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first one owo I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more of these but there's not really gonna be an weekly upload schedule like with my other main story ^w^


End file.
